Salvation
by fireinus
Summary: She was the one that changed him. The only one that he let in. He promised her that he'll find her one day and he keeps that promise. But everything changed now and nothing seems to be the same. She was his salvation. And he will do everything to get her back.


**Hey, guys! So I had this in my mind for a long time now, I see how it goes and I hope you like it :) **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**_ 1481, Moscow_**

_ Carolina Krykov stopped dead in her tracks. She was walking the main hall, heading to her chambers, when she heard her mother's voice full of bitterness._

„_You have to help me. Help _Caroline._"_

_ She closed her eyes and using her abilities, she walked up to the wall queitly and leaning against it, she began to listen to the conversation._

_ „Dimitri will kill us." Elizabeth Forbes was always rational, the one that quickly calculates and assesses the situation. This time she was right too, but Alexandra didn't want to listen to her opinion._

_ „And Caroline will die!"_

_ The blonde rolled her eyes, hearing Alexandra's words. Her mother still considered her as a baby vampire, not fully grown-up and not having all the power. In some way, it was true, but as a eighteen-year-old she was already stronger than most of the vampires._

„_Alexandra, you have to understand. Even if we escape, he will find us. He won't rest until he finds his beloved _Kharra."

_ Caroline had to be careful not to snort. She sensed irony in Liz's voice._

_ She could hear her mother doing some fast movement, probalby turning briskly, trying not to show emotions. But she didn't have to hide it in front of Liz, she knew her too well._

_ „Why haven't I listened to you?" Alexandra whispered._

_ „You were blindly in love," Liz replied fastly, a bit rough. However, Caroline always appreciated it in her. She was honest, even if her words sometimes hurt. Maybe that's why she treated her like a second mother. „You can't whine, now. We're only left with hope, that Caroline is fully in her powers."_

_ Alexandra laughed hollowly._

_ „She'll never be strong enough to kill an Original. Not all of them." There was a deafening silence. All of them knew it perfectly. Caroline too. Year by year, as according to the books, she was getting stronger, but she'll never be able to kill at one go all the Original family._

_ And she didn't _want to_. She didn't care about Mikael, or Esther, but the others… they were like a family to her. But Dimitri will never understand that._

_ „As you wish then," Caroline opened her mouth, trying to figure out if she heard correctly. „You're right. We will escape, before Dimitri will use her. We'll manage somehow."_

_ Liz spoke firmly and loudly, as if she had this plan in her head for long time now, but it was a mask. A mask, which hid her fear and ucertainty very well._

_ „No," Caroline's eyes narrowed. Moment ago her mother was eager to escape and now... „You'll leave. I'll stay."_

_ She clenched her hands into a fist. That was her mother's _perfect_ plan._

_ „What for?"_

_ „We're going to prepare everything. We will fake Caroline's abduction. With her value, it won't be something strange. We will fake your death too. While defending Caroline, they killed you. You will escape, and I'll stay making sure that Dimitri believed in everything."_

_ Liz laughed, although Caroline didn't here any joy in that sound._

„_Dimitri trusts only himself. He'll torture you, if he wants to pull a information from you. Sad, but true."_

„_I am the Queen of the Witches, Elizabeth. In exile, but I have never lost my powers. He won't win. Not this time."_

„_When?"_

„_Dimitri wants Caroline to go through Initation in a couple of days. Which leads us to think that the final battle will take place in one week. We need to hurry."_

_ Caroline could hear Liz's rapid breathing, she imagined how she's probably looking confused around the room._

_ „And what about Caroline and…?" She wanted to ask a question that each of them were asking themselves, but they were too scared to say it out loud._

_ Alexandra interrupted her in a low voice._

„_We will work it out somehow."_

„_Mikael's son won't give up until he finds Caroline. She's too important for him."_

_ Deep down, Caroline agreed with Liz. His life will focus on trying to find her, that's why… That's why he had to know the truth. From nobody else, but her. She owed it to him._

* * *

_ „What happened?" He asked quickly, his voice suddenly calmer and wary._

_ She looked at him suprised. He was staring at her, waiting for an answer, in the meantime trying to figure something out from her expression._

_ For a moment, she wanted to lie to him. She didn't want to tell him, that she's going to run away and that she'll disappear from his life. She wasn't afraid, that he will lose it. He would of never hurt her, but his eyes would make her hate herself. She knew him like nobody else and the pain in his eyes made her always feel heartbroken. That's what drew her to him for the first time they met. Pain, loneliness and suffering in his blue eyes. And although he wasn't so nice to her that day, her goal became to make him look at her differently one day. With a geniune smile and joy in his eyes. But he was what he was. Raised as a future leader of the Originals army, he didn't allow emotions. He assumed he's too evil to be happy._

_ She didn't want to change him, she tolerated him as what he was, she just wanted him to be happy. To feel, that he means something, that he's valuable._

_ And that's why she couldn't lie to him. He appreciated the truth, besides, he always knew when she lied. He laughed, keeping reminding her that she isn't a good liar._

_ „Liz is planning our escape."_

_ He looked at her, his face became pale and his emotions gone in a second. He clenched his jaw, still staring blankly into her eyes._

_ „When?" He asked hoarsly._

_ She bit her lip, looking away._

_ „Soon. Dimitri's planning an atack on your army."_

_ He smiled darkly, giving her an indulgent look._

_ „He won't win with us. Not with _me._ It's good, that you're leaving. I can kill him then, without hesitation."_

_ Caroline gasped by his side. Dimitri was violent, evil and he didn't knew what feelings are, but he was still her _father.

_ She put her hands on the bridge railing, looking down at the river. Sun started to set, she'll have to go back to the castle before Dimitri notices that she ran away again._

_ „I'm… not leaving for couple of days," He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes, starting to understand where it is going. „We're running away,_ for ever_."_

_ He cocked his head to one side, suprised._

_ „I will kill him, Caroline. You'll be free and you can come back. To your family, to… to _me_." She closed her eyes, not capable of looking at the fear in his eyes. Fear of losing _her.

_ Couple of years ago she would of never accuse him of such feelings, but she changed him. Just how she promised she would. He changed. For _her.

_ „I can't."_

_ He approached her qucikly, leaning over and hissing into her ear:_

_ „Do you think I will fail? That I'm too weak to kill him?"_

_ She shook her head._

_ „I'm _Kharra._ Sooner or later someone will want to take advantage of me, and I…"_

_ „I will protect you."_

_ She looked at him, suprised. She opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. She was starting to feel tears in her eyes._

_ She smiled fondly, reaching out to him. He didn't step back, just like he would do couple of years before. She placed her hand on his chest._

_ „Of course you will. You always do. But we are doomed to damnation. I'm the heir to the Broken's throne and you're the next leader of the Originals. It'll never work out. Mikael will never agree."_

_ „I do not care about Mikael. Right now with my brothers, I'm stronger than him." He was speaking loudly, __enunciating __angrily every word._

_ She could see begging in his eyes. A request, not to leave him. But she couldn't promise him anything. She didn't want to go through Initation, the previous Kharra had lost her mind._

_ „I'm sorry,"__He pursed his lips __into a thin line__, __eyes narrowed __ominously__. "One day. Maybe one day."_

_ He moved away from her, his hands clenching into a fists. He swallowed, looking at her harshly._

_ „One day, in a year, or even in a century, I will find you. I promise, Caroline."_

_ She nodded, smiling weakly. _

She hoped so.

* * *

**Present, New York**

She opened her eyes lazily, giving her friend nasty glare. It didn't make big impression on Elena, as she was still pinching her arm.

„Okay, okay! I woke up, didn't I?" Caroline hissed, slowly getting out of the bed. She was terribly hot.

Elena narrowed her brow and sat on Caroline's bed.

„And?" She asked after a while.

Caroline looked at a watch, it was only two a.m and usually she wasn't talkative at that time of day.

„Nothing." She muttered. Elena smiled wryly.

„You were talking in your sleep. You always do that, when you dream about Moscow."

Caroline rolled her yes, regretting that Elena knows her so good. Did she want to tell her about her dream? Was it a _dream_ at all?

„I remember Liz's and moms conversation. They decided, that we're going to escape."

„So, it isn't a dream? It happened in real life, right?"

I nodded slowly. Dreams were my memories from the past. Past, which I didn't remembered.

„Then, once again I dreamed about that _guy._"

„How does he look like?" Elena asked quickly.

Caroline waved her hand, impatiently.

„If I only knew. As usual, I heard his voice, but at the same time it was muffled. I saw him and yet I can't describe him."

„Bonnie said, that there are spells like that. The ones, that make you forget. Maybe you're a victim."

„Who would of want me to forget about some insignificant boy from Moscow? I remember everything; mother, Dimitri, Mikael, that they wanted to use me against each other, but... I can't remember that boy."

Elena's eyes narrowed.

„Isn't it strange, that you slowly started to remember him, when Liz died?"

She looked at her, alarmed.

„Liz was a witch, but she didn't practiced magic. She couldn't do a spell like that."

Elena raised her eyebrows and grinned.

„You were close to that boy, even if you like it or not. In my opinion…"

„I don't want to know your _opinion._" Caroline gasped, her hand in front of her.

„Liz didn't want anything that can possibly drew you back there. Back to Moscow. Liz and your mother loved you. You can't deny that. They wanted you to be safe. And you were safe, as far from Moscow as possible."

She swallowed, somewhere deep Caroline knew that her friend is right. But she didn't want to think about that now. Just for one day, she wanted to be free from her memories and enjoy the life.

She shook her head, smiling widely.

„The end of boring stuff. We're going to watch something. Watcha suggest? I personally feel like watching The Bourne Identity. I like action."

Elena sighed, watching how Caroline leaves the room and heads to the living room. She wanted to run away from her problems, but sooner or later, it'll come back to her.

She was worried about her, but she knew Caroline. She was strong and Elena wanted to believe, that those who kept saying „What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger", are right.

* * *

**Here it is! Let me know if you like the idea!**


End file.
